


destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Merlin had told Morgana about his magic in 2x03?How can you love someone who is destined to be your downfall?And how can you hate someone you love?Will Merlin and Morgana’s destinies tear them apart or will it bring them together?





	destiny

**Merlin**

 

Kilgarah had told me not to trust her, Gaius told me not to tell her, but...she was my friend. She had a kind heart I knew that. And she looked so scared then when she told me she thought it might be magic. So vulnerable, so...beautiful. And I was her friend and I had gone through that. And I couldn’t bare see her hurt because of her magic. I had to tell her what it was, I had to help her. 

I walked down the hall to the lady Morgana’s room. I knocked on her door and Morgana opened the door and looked at me smiling. “Gaius asked me to deliver this.” I told Morgana smiling at her. Morgana smiled back at me and let me in. “don't need any potion, thank you. Merlin? Ignore what I said last night. I had a nightmare, I was upset.” Morgana said smiling at me sadly. “I know. I haven't said anything to anyone.” I told her smiling at her sympathetically. “I'm sorry. It's usually Gwen that has to deal with me when I'm like this.” Morgana said in tears and walking towards the window. “I don't mind. Maybe I could help.” I told her frowning. “I doubt that.” Morgana said frowning at me. This was it, I was telling her. I closed the door behind me and locked it. Morgana looked at the door then back at me confused. “You’re not planning on killing me are you?” Morgana asked chuckling. I shook my head smiling at her although she was still turned to the window. “I would never do such thing lady Morgana” I told her frowning. “Alright then, how do you think you can help me?” Morgana asked me. Then I did it. I said a simple fire spell and a flame appeared on my hand. Morgana gasped but still stayed turned to towards the window. “Turn around” I told Morgana frowning. She slowly turned around and looked at me tears in her eyes. 

“You...have magic?” Morgana asked me smiling. I nodded smiling at her. Morgana smiled at me. “How...long?” Morgana asked me frowning. “All my life” I told Morgana frowning. Morgana smiled at me then frowned. “So...you do think I have magic?” Morgana asked me frowning. I nodded smiling at her. “It’s magic” I told her frowning “look I’m not...I wasn’t supposed to tell you. Gaius advised me not to and Kilagrah told me you’d be dangerous”. Great...all I planned on telling her was about her magic. Not about Kilagrah and the whole destiny thing. “Kilagrah?” Morgana asked frowning at me. “The great dragon that lives in a cave beneath the castle” I told her frowning. “Gaius told you not to tell me?” Morgana asked me frowning. “Gaius told me not to tell you” I said repeating what she had said. “So when you saved the Druid boy?” Morgana asked frowning. “I...I heard him speak to me through the mind, and...he was a little boy, innocent” I told Morgana frowning at her “Kilagrah advised me not to trust him either.” I told her the words just leaving my mouth. “Not to trust a little boy, but why?” Morgana asked me frowning. “Kilagrah, the dragon...he can see...he can tell destinies and Mordred” I said frowning. “Mordred?” Morgana asked me. “That is the boy’s name” I told Morgana smiling. “Mordred” Morgana repeated smiling at me. “Yes, Kilagrah told me that the boy would be Arthur’s bane” I said frowning. “Arthur’s bane?” Morgana asked frowning at me. I heard the guards do their rounds so I had to leave soon. 

I looked at her and frowned. “Please stay and tell me more” Morgana said looking at me. She looked so sad...so terrified. And just then I realized how gorgeous her blue-grayish eyes were. She looked absolutely breathtaking. I couldn’t say no to her. I sighed and nodded at her. “I’ll stay” I told Morgana smiling at her. Morgana smiled and wrapped her arms around me. “Thank you Merlin” Morgana said smiling. I hugged her tightly not really wishing to let go. But. Athe embrace ended shortly after it started and Morgana ran to her bed and sat on it and gestured for me to tell her more. “Arthur’s bane...Arthur’s death...and it shouldn’t happen because...Arthur is destined to  To unite the land of Albion and become the greatest king the world has ever known.” I told Morgana smiling at her. “What am I destined to do?” Morgana asked curiously. “To bring back the old ways.” I told Morgana frowning at her “An alliance between you and Mordred will be Arthur's downfall.”. Morgana frowned and sighed. “Merlin?” She asked me “will you teach me some spells, or...how to control my magic?”. I sighed. “Alright, But you mustn’t tell anyone” I told Morgana frowning. Wow I was really on a roll today, doing things I wasn’t supposed to be doing. “I won’t tell a soul, I promise” Morgana said getting up from her bed and walking back towards me. 

“We can’t do it here it’s too dangerous” I told her smiling. “Let’s head somewhere further”. Morgana nodded and got dressed. Then we headed out and hand in hand we made our way towards the woods. Once there we stopped at a place where we could do magic without anyone finding us. I made a bonfire then said a spell. “Upastige draca” I said conjuring the shape of a dragon flying in the middle of the flames. Morgana giggled and smiled. “Will you teach me how to do that?” Morgana asked me smiling. I chuckled nodding. I went behind her and guided her hands into a position where she could do the spell. “Now I want you to imagine a dragon” I told Morgana smiling at her “I want you to imagine a great big dragon, flying spreading it’s wings” I told her smiling my hands resting on her waist. “I can’t imagine anything when your hand are on my waist distracting me” Morgana said. Morgana found my hands on her waist to be...distracting? “Sorry milady” I told her removing my hands from her waist. “I didn’t tell you to remove them did I?” Morgana asked me. She...she wanted... me to keep my hands on...her waist?!?!? So I put them back where they were. “What am I supposed to imagine?” Morgana asked me smiling. “A dragon, imagine a dragon flying into unknown lands” I said smiling at her “and then when you have the image in your mind, say Upastige draca” I told Morgana smiling at her. She turned to look at me and I smiled and turned her head back to the fire. “Feel the fire, feel my hands on your waist, feel the magic slowly leaving your veins” I told her smiling. Morgana nodded. It was silent for a moment. Then she cast the spell. “Upastige draca” Morgana said conjuring a flying dragon flying in the middle of the flame. Morgana giggled and watched as the dragon flew until the fire slowly died. 

Then she surprised me by turning to me and...kissing me. Although I wasn’t supposed to I kissed her back. Her lips were soft and magical, she was magical. Though as soon as it happened it ended and we pulled away both out of breath. “That...probably shouldn’t be happening again” Morgana said frowning, resting her forehead on mine. “I know” I said sighing. We just stood there resting our foreheads on each other’s. “We should go back” I told her frowning. “We should” Morgana said frowning. So we did...we headed back to Camelot where I went with her until her room. Then I headed back to my own

 


End file.
